


we can roam in the darkness

by AdrianaYareli2202



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Festival, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaYareli2202/pseuds/AdrianaYareli2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un gran fan de The Ansker y no dudaría en follarse al vocalista y Harry es guardia de seguridad en el festival de primavera y no dudaría en follarse a Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can roam in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrysperm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/gifts).



> Solo espero que sea de tu agrado :)

La adrenalina corría por todo el cuerpo de Louis, dando zancadas con sus cortas piernas seguido de su mejor amiga para poder llegar a tiempo al escenario que estaba ahora, gracias a dios, cerca de ellos. Faltaba mucho para que The Ansker empezaran su presentación en realidad, pero estar hasta atrás apestaba.  
Daniela y Louis habían ahorrado desde que The Ankster anunció que estarían en el festival de primavera de ese año que quedaba cerca de su ciudad, claro que también se presentaron un montón de bandas más que Louis adoraba, pero había algo con The Ankster que lo hacía enloquecerse, quizá el vocalista, para él un puto dios, con sus tatuajes cubriendo sus brazos y manos y aquella barba que lo hacía ver más maduro, jodidamente sexy cantando con su voz ronca.  
Era menor que él pero realmente no le importaba, su amiga Daniela era una grupie orgullosa y sin duda ella iba con toda la intención de meterse con el bajista así que si ella conseguía algo esta noche él también podía hacerlo, le enseñó algunas cosas en realidad, e iba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado y una playera sin mangas blanca suelta luciendo su piel, no estaba nada mal, había ganado algunas miradas coquetas de parte de chicos y chicas pero había pasado de ellas completamente, Liam simplemente aparecía en su mente ignorando a todos.  
Empujaban a la gente que estaba enfrente, los dos castaños siendo pequeños sabían cómo escurrirse entre todos, llegando enfrente del escenario rápidamente, el viento caliente golpeando sobre sus pieles acalorándolos aún más si es posible, los músicos arreglando sus instrumentos y Louis busco con la mirada a Liam a ver si lo podía encontrar en algún lado del escenario, subiéndose un poco hacia las barras de seguridad, automáticamente un guardia grandulón le dirigió una mirada seria, de advertencia, Louis la ignoró levantando más su mentón y parándose de puntitas sin realmente ver algo, algunas luces comenzaron a apagarse y la gente se empieza a amontonar más haciendo que Louis entre en pánico porque no ha podido bajarse de las barras y ya hay alguien detrás de él presionándolo un poco.  
El tiempo pasa rápidamente y a estas alturas con toda la gente amontonándose e intentando llegar hasta adelante no puede encontrar a Daniela desde donde esta y honestamente desearía salir ahora mismo, siente que no puede respirar más con todo el mundo arriba de él y él arriba de la barra de seguridad, sintiendo que vomitara lo poco que ha comido en unos segundos.  
La banda sale, tocando algunas notas para empezar el show y la gente se amontona más, a lo que Louis comienza a gritar porque ahora están aplastándolo contra la barra que es más pequeña que él, su estómago presionándose y los gritos en sus oídos lo hacen desesperarse y levanta la mirada asustado buscando ayuda, el guardia está allí viéndolo directamente y Louis siente como alguien pone la mano en su espalda y lo empuja más haciendo que se incline con mitad de cuerpo fuera de la barra y entra en pánico hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo toman de las axilas sacándolo del montón de gente, lo cuales empieza a gritar y abuchear por alguna razón, el chico baja a Louis quien está respirando rápidamente intentando buscar a Daniela en algún lado pero no logra encontrarla porque el guardia pone su mano en la espalda y lo empieza a guiar a una parte detrás del escenario, Louis volteando hacia todos lados con cara de asustado, su banda favorita tocando ya y él se lo está perdiendo completamente, su vida no puede ser más mierda como ahora.  
“Ven por aquí” escucha que dice el grandulón con voz gruesa detrás de él, quien asiente mientras toma bocanadas de aire dejándose guiar.  
Se siente un poco desorientado, tambaleándose, apoyándose en el brazo del guardia y comenzando a ver borroso, distingue a algunos fans llorando alado de él en sus mismas condiciones siendo llevados hacia una parte diferente, el guardia dice algunas cosas por su radio, códigos que él no logra entender y cambia de dirección a la izquierda.  
“esto pasa en todos los conciertos pequeño, simplemente que por mala suerte esta vez te tocó a ti” le explicó, intentando calmarlo, mientras lo metía por una puerta donde había gente moviéndose por todos lados hablando por radios poniendo ropa por aquí y por allá, maquillistas colocando los últimos detalles en algunos bailarines y Louis se encogió más del lado del guardia cuando su vista volvió a nublarse.  
Llegan a un estante con una cruz roja en la puerta, había un poco de medicamento y cosas de primeros auxilios en un peinador, la habitación sola además de ellos.  
“¿no hablas mucho verdad? No hay problema chico, si quieres puedes volver allá simplemente quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, varias personas tienen que ir al hospital y demás, siéntate allí te traeré un poco de agua ¿vienes con alguien más?” dice amablemente el guardia, quien ahora con más luz y ya bien establecido en una silla, Louis puede ver que es sumamente atractivo, dios.  
“Si, con una amiga, Daniela” Louis dice con dificultad y voz temblorosa, recibiendo la botella de agua que el chico le ofrece con una sonrisa de agradecimiento “me llamo Harry por cierto, soy guardia y normalmente me encargo de estos casos” se presenta mientras Louis tomaba de la botella de agua, cuando termina se limpia la boca y cierra la botella mientras la deja en el piso cuidadosamente, todo bajo la intensa mirada del guardia. “¿Sigues teniendo algún mareo? A la mayoría se le baja la presión arterial o sube, depende, en realidad no se mucho de esto pero no sé dónde está el enfermero ahora, es quien se encarga bien de esto” su expresión es confusa, mientras se rasca la nuca, su brazo flexionándose dejando ver lo fuertes que son.  
“hum soy Louis” responde incómodo. Observando más al chico delante de él, tiene su cabello amarrado en un moño por lo que sabe que debe de ser muy largo, es castaño y sus ojos son imposiblemente hermosos de un color verde, su piel esta bronceada y, para terminar, unos labios rellenos y rojos que empieza a morder sin quitar su mirada. “Y estoy bien ahora, gracias, gracias”  
“bonito nombre Louis” dice.  
“el tuyo también es lindo” le responde, no muy bien sabiendo que decir.  
“¿Tienes alguna manera de contactarte con tu amiga? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ¿O volverás allá afuera?” el guardia se sienta alado de él para tomar la botella ahora vacía de agua, sonriendo mientras hace las preguntas, dejando el envase vacío en el piso.  
“Si, le hablaré por teléfono en algunas horas, no creo que ahorita pueda escucharlo, no hay problema, creo que saldré a comer algo alrededor o a ver si puedo escuchar algo de la banda, gracias a sido muy amable” le responde, ahora mucho mejor, totalmente cuerdo que comienza a coquetear terminando su respuesta mientras le toca el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. El guardia le sonríe de vuelta, amable y Louis realmente quiere besarlo como… ahora, porque sus labios son preciosos y hace mucho que no ve o siente unos labios tan lindos que parecen recién pintados.  
Y pues, vaya.  
El guardia sabe cómo besar.  
Volando la cordura de Louis jodidamente lejos cuando mete su lengua en la boca de él, Louis pasa sus manos por el cuello del más grande, ladeando la cabeza profundizando el beso intentando seguirle el ritmo, durando solo un poco hasta que se separan por falta del aire juntando sus frentes, “joder” susurra el rizado respirando pesadamente “sígueme” le dice antes de volver a besarle de manera corta, Louis asiente y lo toma de la mano siguiéndolo entre toda la gente, van hacia afuera hay algunos baños azules que Louis siempre odió, caminan un poco hacia un árbol donde no hay casi luz más que pequeños focos, el sonido de su canción favorita está muy lejos y las manos de Harry están de vuelta en sus caderas besando su cuello.  
Louis lo toma por los hombros, exponiéndose más subiendo sus manos hasta el moño en su cabello tirando de éste, distinguiendo entre las sombras un castaño cabello que es rizado y demasiado largo, hunde sus dedos en él mientras inicia un beso de nuevo, intentando ver como sus labios lucen hinchados ahora después de algunas mordidas que Louis le ha dado.  
“No debería de hacer esto” dice el guardia entre susurros mientras terminan un beso, “que mal” Louis le responde, tarareando la canción que ha escuchado por meses en su celular y metiendo su mano en el pantalón del guardia.  
“amo esa canción” suelta sin querer, “tu voz es preciosa” le responde el guardia y Louis sonríe en sus labios, sintiendo el comienzo de su pene medio erecto en los pantalones del chico.  
Louis no puede creer lo rápido que el tiempo pasa porque solo hace pocos segundos estaba siendo aplastado por un montón de gente y ahora está de rodillas enfrente de un chico súper guapo a punto de chupar su polla enfrente de toda la maldita gente.  
“es grande” Louis dice, tocándola suavemente, “demonios, hay un montón de gente que puede vernos” masculla el guardia, Louis sigue cantando la canción, ignorando su comentario comienza a chupar su polla, lentamente, tal como a él le gusta y puede sentir la gran mano del guardia sobre su cabello, guiándolo al lento ritmo de sus caderas, Louis dejándose, abriendo su boca tanto como puede sintiendo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero en realidad le importa una mierda porque cuando el rizado gime con esa ronca voz puede sentir su polla vibrar en su apretado pantalón, mierda, será una buena noche.  
\--  
Es primavera de nuevo, un año después y Louis simplemente no puede creer como su vida a dado un giro tan rápidamente.  
Desde que Daniela empezó a salir con uno de los integrantes de The Ansker todo simplemente cambio, Louis consiguió trabajo como asistente de Liam unos meses después y era totalmente predecible que comenzaran a salir después de unas semanas juntos. Louis estaba en una burbuja de admiración total, confundiéndolo con amor, ahora después de este tiempo juntos Louis puede ver que es un maldito infierno.  
Habían decidido comenzar una pequeña gira por USA y Liam había optado por no incluirlo en los pequeños viajes, así que Louis esperaba como idiota en el apartamento de Liam, cuando él bien sabía que Liam estaba cogiéndose a alguien más en algún motel barato. Cuando llegaba a visitarlo, ni siquiera lo tocaba, salían a cenar a algún lugar, dormían juntos y Liam partía en la mañana. Básicamente era su maldita sirvienta, manteniendo el apartamento limpio todo el tiempo, lavando la ropa y alimentando al maldito perro que tanto Liam quería.  
Estaba harto, en realidad. Pero simplemente no se permitía romper al castaño, díganle como quieran, pero Liam lo mantenía técnicamente, y en realidad era muy flojo como para levantarse y buscar un trabajo de verdad.  
Sorprendentemente, Liam llegó temprano a casa esta vez, avisándole que saldrían a alguna fiesta antes del festival de primavera, Louis aceptó porque todo era mejor que estar encerrado en casa y cambiándose rápidamente, salió de mano de Liam hasta el lugar citado.  
Había un montón de estrellas, pero Louis estaba como un poco acostumbrado ahora, guiado por Liam llegó a un área solo para algunas bandas y saludando a quien conocía llegó hasta Daniela, sonriéndole comenzaron a platicar sobre cualquier cosa, mientras Liam tomaba un lugar cerca de él, abrazándolo por la cintura e iniciando una charla amistosa con un chico desconocido.  
Comenzó a preocuparse cuando Daniela se despidió de él, casi corriendo de la mano de Josh, probablemente demasiado calientes como para importarle quien se interrumpe en su camino. Louis tiene envidia ahora.  
Hace un año, estaba siendo malditamente bien jodido por un alto y ardiente guardia de seguridad y ahora ha estado con 3 meses de abstinencia, su cuerpo pidiendo algo de acción aparte de su mano y la soledad.  
Algunos recuerdos de esa noche volvieron mientras iba vaso tras vaso de alguna bebida que pusieron delante de su mesa.  
Mala idea, ahora esta alucinando.  
El ardiente guardia ahora está delante de él, con sus brazos fuertes detrás de su espalda y con un porte serio, observando a todos lados en alguna señal de peligro.  
Está seguro de que ha estado más de 5 minutos viéndolo mientras parpadea constantemente como un idiota.  
Su temperatura comienza a subir “estúpidas bebidas” dice mientras gruñe, observa al guardia un poco más queriendo llamar su atención, tiene al estúpido de Liam aun sosteniendo su cintura así que hace un esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima, no calculando su fuerza y cayendo sobre la meza de vidrio, tirando todas las bebidas.  
“Louis, ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?” le reclama Liam “si apenas hemos llegado, y ya estás haciendo el ridículo” grita, dejándolo tirado y Louis apuesta que ahora hay un montón de ojos sobre ellos, intenta hacerse bolita esperando pasar desapercibido hasta que todos alejen su atención hacia otro lado.  
“¿está todo en orden?” escucha la voz del guardia y rápidamente intenta incorporarse, fallando obviamente por su actual estado de embriaguez, el guardia tomándolo por la cintura para evitar que vuelva a caer. “¿Otra vez mareado Louis?” le pregunta en su oído, acercándolo más a él.  
“¿Podrías volverte a sentar Louis?, Gracias” dice Liam, Louis escucha un gruñido molesto viniendo de Harry pero lo deja en el lugar que estaba antes, caminando con sus largas piernas llega hasta el otro lado de la habitación.  
Liam esta vez no lo abraza y Louis lo agradece, espera a que lleguen algunos meseros a arreglar el desastre que hizo mientras dirige toda su mirada hacia Harry, quien ahora lo está viendo de vuelta, intensamente que hasta puede sentirlo cerca de él como la primera vez.  
El castaño realmente no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero lo suelen llamar provocar. Comenzando a chupar un limón más de lo normal cuando llegan sus bebidas y no apartando su mirada del cuerpo de Harry, quien luce cómodo con todo esto, disfrutando del show que Louis le está dando.  
“Ahorita vuelvo Liam” dice Louis, se levanta del sillón con el simple objetivo de que Harry lo siga, guiñándole el ojo cuando pasa alado de él, contorneando sus caderas lentamente intentando lucir natural a los ojos de los demás pero provocativo a los de Harry.  
-  
Han pasado más de 15 minutos desde que espera a un lado de la puerta del baño, comenzando a rendirse ya, abre la puerta del pequeño baño dispuesto a mear un poco antes de volver al infierno con Liam, quizá vuelvan a casa temprano para una paja y así poder dormir un poco tranquilo.  
Baja la cremallera y comienza a vaciar todas las bebidas que ha tomado antes, cuando la puerta se abre, sobresaltándolo haciéndolo girar, meando los zapatos negros de quien sea que haya entrado. “Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa” empieza a decir, mientras voltea intentando terminar lo que inició, cuando ha terminado rápidamente mete su polla en el lugar que debe de estar y voltea para ver a Harry con sus zapatos llenos de su pipí.  
“No, perdón he sido yo quién ha entrado sin tocar y yo” empieza a disculparse también, cuando Louis lo corta, porque mierda lo siguió.  
Lo calla, con un dedo, cerrando la puerta con seguro que está detrás del grandulón y tomándolo de los rizos hacia un buen beso que honestamente necesitaba, así que está un poco hambriento mordiendo y chupando, escuchando el sonido de sus bocas a lo lejos.  
Después de un buen tiempo besándose, lo corta comenzando a bajar por su cuello con pequeños besos, con una mano moliendo la polla de Harry.  
“Quieto” Harry le dice, deteniéndolo. “Sé que estas con alguien que no sabe lo que te gusta, déjame complacerte esta vez” le dice al oído, sus manos en los glúteos de Louis, apretándolo más hacía él comenzando a moler sus cuerpos juntos.  
Louis asiente, Harry sonríe y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Louis, lo baja junto con su ropa interior y toma su erección entre sus manos, el más bajo suelta un suspiro “¿se siente bien?” le pregunta Harry, Louis asiente y cree que no puede durar mucho cuando Harry frota su pulgar en la punta de su pene, sus cadera empujándose hacia adelante sin su consentimiento.  
“Probablemente pierda mi trabajo, pero terminemos esto en otro lugar, por favor” le dice Harry en el oído, “vamos a mi departamento”. Louis asiente rápidamente, acomodando sus ropas y saliendo del baño de la mano de Harry, gente observándolo porque ¿no se supone que ese es el novio de Liam Payne? Pero a él no le podía importar menos.  
Salen hacia la calle y mientras Harry llama a un taxi, Louis lo abraza por detrás, besando su cuello dejando unas marcas allí, Harry sonríe y deja caer su cabeza para que Louis tenga más acceso.  
El taxi llega, y los dos se suben a la parte trasera, Harry dando su dirección rápidamente y cuando el taxista arranca Louis ya está encima de Harry, besándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra él, demasiado ansioso por terminar lo que habían empezado.  
Harry intenta calmarlo, alarmado de que el taxista se enoje, quien solo mantiene su mirada al frente mientras sube el volumen de la radio. Louis gimiendo en su oído y su trasero meciéndose lentamente, Harry lo toma de la cintura guiándolo y tocando su piel, sintiendo que arde.  
-  
“¿Por qué nunca intercambiamos números?” dice Harry a cómo puede, Louis dando pequeños saltos queriendo liberarse por tercera vez en la noche, sudor corriendo por su bronceado cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, la luz de la habitación reflejando lo hermoso que es, Harry sabe que no le costaría nada enamorarse de ese chico.  
“En realidad” Louis dice, voz entrecortada “no lo sé” termina su oración, su cabeza se siente como si va a explotar, el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, retumbando en sus oídos.  
Harry ríe por alguna razón, antes de avisar que va a correrse, Louis aumenta su ritmo e intenta apretarse más para él, Harry gruñe al venirse, masturbando a Louis como puede, nadando en el orgasmo escucha a lo lejos como Louis murmulla cosas entre pequeños gemidos antes de caer en un sueño profundo.  
-  
Van en un taxi de nuevo, hacia el departamento de Louis, un poco más alejados que la última vez, Harry no queriendo que Louis se vaya solo a casa por alguna razón y sin tener ganas de discutir Louis acepta.  
Al llegar a su destino Harry paga, y baja junto con Louis, callado, siguiéndolo hasta la entrada y ya en el elevador se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a hablar.  
“¿Sabes que puedes hablarme verdad? Cuando te sientas solo, cuando no puedas dormir, seré como… tu arreglo temporal ¿entiendes?” dice nervioso, rascándose la nuca esperando la reacción de Louis.  
“Claro, si seguro, seremos como… ¿amantes? Mira, quiero ser claro, no puedo dejar a Liam, no por ahora y yo…”  
“Llámalo como quieras, yo simplemente, necesito más de ti” Harry lo toma del mentón, los dos observándose y Harry termina besándolo hasta que escucha la puerta del elevador abrirse entonces Louis lo aparta un poco con una media sonrisa.  
“Nos vemos Harry” Louis se despide un poco incómodo, camina hasta el umbral de su apartamento y voltea para ver las puertas del elevador cerrándose y finalmente entra al departamento, completamente solo, sin señal de Liam con el perro tirado en el sillón gris.  
Al parecer llamará a Harry más rápido de lo que creyó.


End file.
